Pelukan
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Rio yang ternyata ingin mendapat pelukan. / "Berarti, kalau di luar pertarungan, kau mau membalas pelukan Nagisa-chan?"/ "Kau ini... Miskin pelukan, ya?"/ "Minta dipeluk teletubbies sana."/ "Terima kasih."/


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

.  
Pelukan

.

"Heheee..." Rio tersenyum jahil, melihat Karma dan Nagisa di hadapannya. "Nagisa-chan mulai berani, ya..." Ia merangkul Nagisa, sementara korbannya hanya bisa diam di tempat, pasrah.

"Kupikir kau akan membalas pelukan Nagisa, lho." Kali ini tatapannya diarahkan pada Karma di sebelahnya. Karma yang sebelumnya menghadap ke Koro Sensei yang mengobrol dengan murid lain, menoleh dan menatap balik Rio yang asyik mencubit pipi Nagisa.

"Kau lupa kalau ini pertarungan, ya?" Karma menarik rambut Rio.

"Sakit..." Rio mengusap kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Eh, sebentar. Berarti, kalau di luar pertarungan, kau mau membalas pelukan Nagisa-chan? Ah, aku mau lihat!" Kedua tangannya mendorong Nagisa mendekat ke arah Karma. "Peluk lagi peluk lagi!"

"Nakamura-san!" Nagisa membalikkan badannya, ingin protes ke Rio yang mendadak _fujoshi_. "Pertama, tolong jangan membuatku melakukan itu lagi. Seperti kata Karma-kun, itu pertarungan. Kedua, berhenti memanggilku dengan Nagisa-chan."

Rio menggembungkan pipinya. " _Mou_..." Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Rio menoleh ke arah Karma. Ia menatap bingung Karma yang tampak sedang berpikir. "Kenapa?"

"Nakamura, kau ini..." ucapannya berhenti sesaat. "Miskin pelukan, ya?"

"..." Wajahnya berubah datar mendengar pertanyaan Karma. Miskin pelukan. Sepertinya kata-kata barusan adalah panah yang langsung menusuk ke jantung Rio. "Memang."

Rio jujur, kok. Di rumah, orang tuanya juga jarang memeluknya. Di sekolah, siapa juga yang pernah memeluknya? Pernah sekali Koro Sensei mau memasukkan Rio dalam pelukannya, dan sungguh jelas kalau Rio menolak. Gara-gara tidak ada yang memeluknya, ia jadi kelewat senang kalau melihat orang dipeluk. Maksudnya, 'Syukurlah hanya aku yang kurang pelukan', begitu. Baiknya dirimu, Rio.

Nagisa dan Karma serentak sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Rio. Dan yang mau dikatakan Karma, makin membuat Rio mendapat tekanan batin.

"Minta dipeluk teletubbies sana."

Nagisa membalikkan badan, menahan tawa. Karma masih dengan wajah datar, menatap Rio yang hatinya menangis.

"Ih, Karma jahat!" Rio _ngefeel_ di tanah. Nagisa setengah mati menahan tawa. Karma mendekat, menepuk kepala Rio, dengan seringai jahil.

"Yang sabar, ya."

Mendengar ucapan Karma barusan, Rio mengangkat kakinya, nyaris menendang wajah Karma kalau Karma tidak meloncat mundur. Kalau terkena tendangannya, mungkin Karma akan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Sadis." Karma berucap pelan. Nagisa yang melihat kejadian barusan melongo. Rio hanya cemberut.

Rio kembali guling-guling di tanah. Karma diam, Nagisa ikut diam. Mereka berdua saling bertolehan. Agak miris juga melihat Rio yang tidak pernah dipeluk selama 3 tahun ini—terakhir dipeluk orang tua saat kelulusan SD. Meski aslinya Karma juga tidak pernah dipeluk, baru beberapa menit yang lalu lelaki manis di sebelahnya ini memeluknya. Nagisa juga, paling juga dipeluk oleh Irina. Intinya, mereka bertiga hampir sama. Hanya Rio saja yang sampai sekarang tidak ada yang memeluk.

"Nakamura, kami dengan senang hati mau menerima pelukanmu, kok," Karma berucap. Nagisa mengangguk.

Rio berhenti guling-guling, kemudian duduk. "Yang benar?" Jari-jari tangan kanannya membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena tanah. Tidak sepenuhnya bersih, tapi yang penting sudah berkurang kotornya.

"Iya," Nagisa tersenyum. "Rasanya tidak enak juga kalau melihat Nakamura-san seperti ini..."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Rio. Ia sudah pasti tidak menyangka kalau dua murid sadis—meski yang satu tidak begitu kelihatan—di kelas ini bersedia dipeluk olehnya. Terutama Karma yang kelihatannya ogah sekali dipeluk. "Terima kasih."

Karma dan Nagisa membalas senyuman Rio. Tangan Rio melingkar di leher mereka yang berdekatan.

"J-jangan erat-erat, Nakamura-san..." kata Nagisa di sela-sela pelukan erat Rio. Karma hanya tersenyum, tangannya memeluk balik Rio. Akhirnya, Rio mendapat pelukan setelah penantian bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Saking asyiknya mengobrol, ada satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari.

"Anak-anak lainnya ke mana, ya?"

.

.

Pendek! Maicchi hanya ingin menulis ficlet yang berdasarkan chapter 149! Ahaha Maicchi tiba tiba menjadi fujoshi ngeliat Nagisa meluk Karma #bhaks Padahal udah berusaha insyaf. /nangis oli/ Lebay tau Rio enggak dapet pelukan bertaun-taun (yang nulis ff-nya sapa sih_-)

Ahaha seneng aja gitu ngeliat Karma, Nagisa, sama Rio jejeran :3  
Udahan ah, sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
